In many sports, such as golf and bowling, one is encouraged to play according to certain body form in which the wrist is straight, that is the back of the hand is generally coplanar with the back of the forearm. Then, at a certain position, the wrist is flexed to give a snapping or power action. It is for this reason that it is often desired to have some type of indicator means to indicate when the wrist has moved into a position from another position, as at the top of a golf swing, or when bowling, when the ball has been raised to its maximum height behind a player just prior to the pendulum swing of release of the ball. This invention is of such a wrist signal means.